A hard disk drive includes a rotatable storage disk, with magnetic reader heads and writer heads that can be placed in park when the device is not actively reading or writing. A head assembly of reader and writer heads is positioned on a slider, which is a base substrate structure for the head assembly. A ramp is a structure designed to guide and seat a suspension arm for the head assembly when parking. An armature holding the head assembly rotates to an end position toward the ramp, allowing a tip assembly to engage with the ramp, with the head assembly kept at a clearance gap from the ramp. While in park, an opposing slider and head assembly, used for reading and writing on the opposite side of the storage disk, resides below the first slider and head assembly. In order to protect the opposing sliders from clashing with each other upon a shock event (e.g., if the device is dropped or bumped during or after assembly), a separator fin extends outward from the ramp into the space between the parked sliders. However, while the fin protects the top slider from contacting and damaging the bottom slider, small shock events may bring the top and/or the bottom slider into contact with the fin. This contact may leave debris deposits, such as particulate residue, from the fin material onto the slider, and may cause smearing on the slider. This residue and smearing may lead to contamination-related failures of the magnetic reader and writer heads.